wrestlingfansfandomcom-20200214-history
Sin cara
Jorge Arias (born August 5, 1977)1 is a Mexican American professional wrestler currently signed to WWE where he portrays the Sin Cara character. He is currently teamed with Kalisto as part of "The Lucha Dragons". He was formerly known as Hunico in WWE.78 Before signing with WWE, Arias wrestled under the ring name Incognito under which he had worked for professional wrestling promotions such as Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) in Mexico and Chikara in the United States. Arias originally wrestled under the name "Místico", making his debut under that name around the same time as the much more well known Místico of Mexico City, as such he was sometimes billed as either "Mystico" or "Mistico de Juarez". Professional wrestling career Born to Mexican immigrant parents in El Paso, Texas, Arias began wrestling in Burges High School where he was an accomplished state champion multiple times.9 He then embarked onto a professional career, as he managed to continue working for his family's funeral home and Ciudad Juárez, Chihuahua, Mexico in the early 2000s under the ring name "Mistico". This masked ring persona may or may not have preceded the debut of Místico (Luis Urive) in Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) around the same time period, but CMLL won the legal rights to the name "Místico" some time in 2005, forcing Arias to change his name to "Mystico" or "Mistico de Juarez".4 On February 2, 2004 he defeated Nicho El Millonario to win the WWA Middleweight Championship but was stripped of the title in March when he had to stop wrestling in the Tijuana, Baja California area where the World Wrestling Association was based.10 Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (2004–2005) In early 2004 he began working regularly for Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA), CMLL's main Mexican rival and had to change his name in order to avoid any type of legal problems. With minor adjustments to his mask and tights Mystico became known as "Incognito" instead.11 While he was signed to AAA for over a year Incognito made few wrestling appearances, spending most of his time training in AAA's school to improve his wrestling skills. By 2005 he had left AAA and began working for various independent wrestling promotions on both sides of the US/Mexico border, exploiting the fact that he was a US citizen and spoke English well to get more bookings in the US than most luchadors typically can. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2006) Incognito first made a name for himself in the United States when he participated in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's (TNA) 2006 World X-Cup Tournament. As part of Team Mexico, Incognito's only match in the World Cup tournament was a 16-man gauntlet match that included all four World Cup teams.12 Incognito was eliminated by Sonjay Dutt. Team Mexico finished in third place out of four teams.13 Following his appearance for TNA Incognito began working regularly for the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA), often teaming with fellow Luchador Sicodélico, Jr.. The two participated in a tournament to crown new NWA World Tag Team Champions, but lost to Joey Ryan and Karl Anderson in the final match, a match that also included Billy Kidman and Sean Waltman.14 Chikara (2007–2008) Arias as Incognito at Chikara's 2008 King of Trios tournament. On September 22, 2007, Incognito made his first appearance for the Lucha Libre inspired Chikara promotion when he participated in their annual 16-man torneo cibernetico tournament. Incognito was part of an eight-man team consisting only of masked wrestlers (Equinox, Las Chivas Rayadas, Lince Dorado, Los Ice Creams and Magno). The team lost to the Kings of Wrestling.15 Incognito returned to Chikara in 2008 for a series of appearances. He teamed with El Pantera and Lince Dorada to form the team Los Luchadores de Mexico (Spanish for "the Wrestlers from Mexico") winning Chikara's 28-team King of Trios 2008 tournament when they defeated BLKOUT (Eddie Kingston, Joker and Ruckus) in the finals.316 Incognito went on to win the 2008 Rey de Voladores ("King of the Fliers") tournament when he defeated Helios in the finals on May 18, 2008.317 In April, 2009 Incognito made two appearances for Ring of Honor, working on the same shows where his friend Blue Demon, Jr. worked. On April 3 he teamed with Chris Hero and Eddie Edwards to defeat Jay Briscoe, Kevin Steen and Magno and on April 4 he teamed with Hero, Edwards and Davey Richards in a loss to El Generico, Steen, Briscoe and Magno.1819 World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE Florida Championship Wrestling (2009–2011) On December 14, 2009 Arias worked a "try out" match for World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) working without a mask, under his real name, losing a tag team match against The Dudebusters. Shortly after Arias signed a developmental deal with WWE following his try out match and started in WWE's Farm League Florida Championship Wrestling.20 He later changed his ring name to Hunico although his mask and outfit remained unchanged.2 In April Hunico began teaming with Tito Colon, wrestling Florida Tag Team Champions The Uso Brothers (Jimmy Uso and Jey Uso) but were unsuccessful. Later on Tito Colon was given a new ring persona, an enmascarado (masked) character called "Dos Equis" (after the Dos Equis beer), which was later changed to "Epico", and the team was named Los Aviadores (Spanish for "The Aviators"). On June 3, 2010 Los Aviadores defeated The Uso Brothers to win the Florida Tag Team Championship.21 On July 15 Los Aviadores lost the tag team titles to Kaval and Michael McGillicutty,22 but regained the titles the following day in a rematch.23 On August 12 Hunico and Epico lost the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship to Johnny Curtis and Derrick Bateman in a three-way match, which also involved the team of Donny Marlow and Brodus Clay.24 On July 26, 2011, Hunico wrestled in a dark match at the NXT tapings, losing to Justin Gabriel.25 Feud with Sin Cara Azul (2011) The original Sin Cara (Luis Urive) often prevailed over Hunico. On the August 12 SmackDown, Arias made his WWE television debut, when he took over the role of Sin Cara from Luis Urive, the former CMLL Místico, who was serving a 30 day suspension for violating WWE's wellness program, and defeated Tyson Kidd in a singles match.626 Arias reprised his role of Sin Cara the following week, taking part in a battle royal to determine the number one contender to the World Heavyweight Championship, from which he was the last man eliminated by the winner, Mark Henry.27 On August 20, Urive took back the role of Sin Cara for a live event, however, at the following tapings of SmackDown, Arias once again appeared under the mask.2829 On the August 30 SmackDown, Sin Cara defeated Daniel Bryan and attacked Bryan after the match, thus turning heel.30 At the tapings of the September 16 SmackDown, the original Sin Cara made his return, confronting Arias' impostor version of the character.3132 On the September 19 Raw, the impostor Sin Cara attacked the original character prior to his match with Cody Rhodes, but was forced to flee the ring after a brief brawl.33 On the September 23 SmackDown, the impostor Sin Cara attacked the original version during his match with Daniel Bryan, then took his place in the match and pinned Bryan for the win.34 The following week he revealed a new black attire to distinguish himself from the original version, while also explaining that he was going to steal the Sin Cara identity from Urive, just as Urive had stolen the Místico identity from him six years prior.35 On October 2 at Hell in a Cell, the impostor Sin Cara, now being referred to as "Sin Cara Negro", was defeated by the original Sin Cara, now referred to as "Sin Cara Azul".36 However, the feud continued on the following SmackDown with Sin Cara Negro attacking Sin Cara Azul.37 The rivalry culminated at the October 16 taping of SmackDown in Mexico City in a Mask vs. Mask match, where Sin Cara Azul was victorious, unmasking Arias by force after the match.3839 On the October 28 SmackDown, Negro was interviewed by Matt Striker, where he wanted payback for losing to Azul while revealing his name to be "Hunico", a name he used in FCW before being called up.40 He also adopted a new gimmick, portraying a stereotypical Mexican hoodlum, wrestling in street attire and addressing the audience in both Spanish and English. On the November 4 SmackDown, Hunico continued his rivalry with Sin Cara by attacking him together with his debuting FCW tag team partner Epico.41 However, this association was short lived as Epico went on to form a stable with Primo and Rosa Mendes. Hunico's feud with Sin Cara was cut short when Sin Cara suffered a legit injury at the 2011 Survivor Series which required surgery.42 Teaming with Camacho (2011–2013) Hunico (right) with Camacho in 2013. On the December 15 Superstars, Hunico introduced FCW's Donny Marlow (son of Haku) as his new bodyguard as they rode to the ring in a lowrider bicycle (which would become Hunico's signature entrance.43 The following week, Marlow's new name was revealed as Camacho.44 It was revealed that Hunico and Camacho's friendship arose from Hunico once saving Camacho from several attackers, resulting in Hunico being stabbed but biting a man's eyeball out in the process.45 In January 2012, Hunico started a feud with Ted DiBiase after Hunico was offended that he was not invited to one of DiBiase's Posse parties. After both wrestlers scored two wins apiece,4647 Hunico defeated DiBiase on the February 17 SmackDown to end the feud.48 After his feud with DiBiase, Hunico wrestled extensively on Superstars, going on an unbeaten streak in Superstars singles matches by defeating the likes of Ezekiel Jackson, Yoshi Tatsu and Justin Gabriel; from April, Camacho regularly teamed with Hunico.49 In June, Hunico lost to the returning Sin Cara, on the June 4 Raw and at No Way Out.5051 In the pre-show of Money in the Bank, Hunico and Camacho lost to the WWE Tag Team Champions Kofi Kingston and R-Truth in a non-title match.52 At Raw 1000 in July 2012, Hunico, along with Camacho and four other wrestlers attempted to ambush Kane to make a statement, but The Undertaker returned to save Kane, disposing of Hunico with a chokeslam and a tombstone piledriver.53 Hunico then underwent surgery for a torn anterior cruciate ligament in the knee.54 Hunico returned to in-ring action (but not television) at the WrestleMania Axxess live event on April 4, 2013, once again teaming with Camacho.55 Hunico and Camacho returned to television on the November 6 Main Event and lost to the Usos.56 Hunico and Camacho's first title shot was for the NXT Tag Team Championship on the December 11 NXT, where they lost to the defending champions The Ascension. Return as Sin Cara (2013–present) On the December 2, 2013, the Sin Cara character returned to Raw, with Arias reprising the character and defeated Alberto Del Rio,5 and the character experienced a resurgence as he embarked on a winning streak throughout the month.57 Sin Cara's streak was ended by Del Rio on the January 6, 2014 episode of Raw.58 As 2014 progressed, Sin Cara was unsuccessful in winning four battle royals: the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal at WrestleMania XXX,59 a battle royal for the WWE United States Championship in May,60 a Money in the Bank qualifying battle royal in June and a battle royal for the WWE Intercontinental Championship at Battleground.6162 Also, Sin Cara was sent to NXT, where he made a tag team with Kalisto known as "The Lucha Dragons". At NXT TakeOver: Fatal 4-Way, Sin Cara and Kalisto defeated The Ascension to win the NXT Tag Team Championship, and Arias' first title in WWE. After defeating Intercontinental Champion Bad News Barrett in a non-title match on the January 9, 2015 episode of SmackDown, Sin Cara was awarded a title shot against Barrett on the taped episode of Smackdown which aired on January 15, but lost the match. At the NXT tapings on January 15, the Lucha Dragons lost the NXT Tag Team Championship to Buddy Murphy and Wesley Blake.63 Personal life Arias grew up in El Segundo Barrio, El Paso.64 While working towards his goal of becoming a professional wrestler Arias worked in his grandfathers funeral home in Juarez, Mexico. He also gained a degree in embalming and funeral director services in Mexico.64 Arias stated in an episode of WWE Superstar Toyz that he has one young son.65 In wrestling Hunico performing the Falling Star. * Finishing moves ** As Sin Cara *** High-angle senton bomb34 – 2013–present *** Springboard senton bomb followed by a springboard moonsault3066 – 2011 *** Victory roll to an opponent on the top rope67686970 – 2012; 2014-present ** As Hunico *** Backbreaker rack lift spun into a Samoan drop,7172 sometimes from the top rope73 – WWE; used as a signature move in FCW *** Falling Star43 (High-angle senton bomb)374 – WWE *** Hunico Special8 (Leglock)3 – FCW ** As Incognito *** Incognito Especial1 (Leglock)3 *** Quebradora (Inverted Boston crab)3 * Signature moves ** As Sin Cara *** Diving headbutt to a standing opponent, sometimes while springboarding75767778 *** Enzuigiri, sometimes from the ring apron7678 *** Headscissors takedown757678 *** Schoolboy transitioned into a powerbomb79808182 *** Springboard crossbody757678 ** As Hunico *** Double underhook backbreaker838485 *** Northern Lights suplex73 *** Saito suplex738687 *** Schoolboy transitioned into a powerbomb79808182 *** Slingshot dropkick to an opponent seated in the corner74848088 *** Slingshot somersault senton748379 *** Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker73748480 ** As Incognito *** Moonsault side slam3 * Managers ** Camacho51 * Entrance themes ** "Ancient Spirit" by Jim Johnston89 (August 12, 2011–October 1, 2011; December 2, 2013–present) ** "Maldición (Curse)" by Jim Johnston (as Sin Cara, October 2, 2011–October 16, 2011) ** "Respeto" by Reychesta Secret Weapon (November 29, 2011–January 15, 2014) ** "Lucha Lucha" by CFO$ (September 11, 2014–present) (Used when teaming with Kalisto) Championships and accomplishments * Chikara ** King of Trios (2008) – with El Pantera and Lince Dorado316 ** Rey de Voladores (2008)317 * Florida Championship Wrestling ** FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Epico2123 * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him # 93 of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 201290 * Nevermore Championship Wrestling ** NCW Light Heavyweight Championship (4 times) * World Wrestling Association ** WWA Middleweight Championship (2 times)10 * WWE NXT ** NXT Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kalisto ** NXT Tag Team Championship #1 Contender's Tournament (2014) – with Kalisto91 * WWE ** Slammy Award for Double Vision Moment of the Year (2011) – with Sin Cara Azul92 Luchas de Apuestas record See also: Luchas de Apuestas